Up to now in aircrafts, the vertical tail unit is attached to the fuselage with the use of several horizontally attached bolts. In this arrangement, the walls of the vertical tail units are first inserted into fork-like apertures in the fuselage, and are subsequently attached using of the horizontally aligned bolts. Bushes that in each instance, are attached to the center box shells and to the fuselage mountings, are used to accommodate the bolts. In particular in the case of the vertical tail unit of an aircraft, very considerable transverse forces are experienced over the entire tail unit surface, as a result of which extensive tensile and compressive forces occur in the base region of the vertical tail unit. The bolts therefore have to deflect very considerable tensile and compressive forces into the fuselage so that in order to transfer these forces, the walls of the center box shells in the connection region need to comprise very large thickened parts so as to provide a stable structure. Furthermore, the fuselage mountings to which the bolts are attached on the fuselage may comprise corresponding dimensions. Moreover, in the region of the bolts in the fuselage mountings, a high load concentration of the forces to be transferred is experienced so that their dimensioning has to be additionally adapted.